Kost-Kostan Half-Blood, Kost-Kostan Terkeceh Sedunia
by callie.ollie.dollie
Summary: Sepulang sekolah dari SMA Goode, tempat tinggal Percy dkk adalah kost-kostan yang satu ini. Gara-gara anak-anaknya kayak gini, kost-kostan ini menjadi... RIBUT. Akibatnya: teriakan ultrasonik, percikan darah, dll. Misteri tentang kost-kostan yang "angker", "absurd", dan "WOW" itu akan diungkap. BACA CERITANYA! Maaf cerita pertama nih, no flames please.
1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

**HALOOO!**

**Ini cerita pertama gue, mohon bantuannya!**

**Tambah Disclaimer: karakter-karakter plus setting hanya pinjaman doang, Percy dkk punya Rick Riordan. SENENG!?**

* * *

Prolog

Inilah Kost-kostan Half-Blood. Kost-kostan yang terletak di Long Island, New York, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dari SMA Goode di Manhattan. Mungkin kalian melihatnya sebagai "Delphi Strawberry Service" yang angker, tetapi hal ini memang disengajakan. Orang-orang yang jalan-jalan ke sana tidak ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki 1 meter PUN sampai melewati minimal 1 kilometer dari sana. Kenapa?

Sekarang lupakanlah bahasa baku itu. 3, 2, 1, now! Oke, tadi… Kenapa? Coba lo kalo ke Long Island, lihat suatu pabrik yang namanya "Delphi Strawberry Service" yang gelap gulita, tapi kalo malem-malem tepatnya jam 12 tengah malam, lo bakal denger suara teriakan cewek kayak pocong-pocong gitu. Lampu yang mati nyala, percikan darah, temperatur yang sepertinya turun 353 derajat celcius, teriakan ultrasonik sampai Kutub Utara… Itu semua adalah misteri buat lo. Jangan lupa insiden kuda gila yang kabur ke New York Zoo itu. Gosipnya sih 23 bangunan roboh, dan terdapat 12 korban luka-luka. WOW.

Semua pertanyaan kalian ada jawabannya. Tinggal bersiap-siap saja… Sampai tiba waktunya… KALIAN MELEDAK.

Tunggu saja!

* * *

**Gimana? Bagus apa jelek? HARAP DI REVIEW! (masih beginner nih hehe ^^)**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Haii lagi! Chapter 1 yang ditunggu-tunggu dah dateng nih! Enjoy yaa! **

**Disclaimer: gak ada yang di own characternya. **

* * *

Chapter 1 (gak terlalu sih): SMA Goode Tersayang

Percy POV

Nun jauh, di SMA Goode sana... Di mana anak-anaknya baik-baik semua, guru-gurunya, yah… boleh juga, aktivitasnya berjalan dengan tenang saja, semua yang gue ceritain akhirnya itu "a", dan apa yang gue ceritain ini boongan aja. Oke lah, mungkin yang belakangnya "a" tuh bener.

O iya! Nama gue Percy. Keliatannya lo udah tau gue deh (hashtag I am so awesome). Gue bakal ceritain dikit (eh, bukan gue deh, Annabeth) tentang sekolah gue yang ABSURD ini. Silahkan, "Wise Girl"…

Annabeth POV

Hai, namaku Annabeth Chase. Panggil saja aku Annabeth. Barusan tadi Percy menjelaskan ke kamu tentang aktivitas sekolah kan? Eh? Dia nggak jelasin? Sabar dulu ya…

*SFX suara tinju*

["AH! IYA IYA IYA! AMPUN, BETH, AMPUNNNNN! IYA SAYANG! AMPUN! AH AH AAAAAHHHH SAKIT SAKIT SAKIIITTTTT!"]

Oke, maaf menunggu. Sejak otak Seaweed Brain lagi "Error 404" hari ini, aku minta maaf ya... ["Otak gue kagak lemot!"]

*pisau*

["Eh eh eh iya iya iya, gue diem deh!"]

Marilah gue ceritain tentang sekolah gue yang "abnormal" ini. Males gue pake bahasa baku. Even though I'm a daughter of Athena…

Pelajarannya sih lumayan susah juga. Ada Matematika, dibagi jadi 5: Aljabar, Geometri, Aljabar 2, Kalkulus, ama Statistik. Kalo IPA, dibagi jadi 4: Biologi, Fisika, Kimia, ama Astronomi/Geografi. Ada Inggris juga, terus IPS, dibagi jadi 3: Geografi, Sejarah, ama Ekonomi. Geografi IPS ini lebih simple daripada Geografi IPA. Terus ada Mandarin, OR, Keterampilan, ama Ekskul. Ekskulnya ada Basket, Badminton, Soccer, Voli, Lukis, Padus, Renang, Graphic Design, dll.

Dibandingin sekolah lain, sekolah gue ada seragamnya. Atasannya itu kemeja warna orange, pake dasi warna hitam. Terus roknya dari bahan jeans (buat cewek) warna biru tua, kalo cowok pake celana jeans biru tua. Kaos kaki bebas. Sepatu sih bebas asal warnanya item (sebel banget).

Anak-anak masuk sekolah jam 7 pas (pagi amat), pulang sekolah jam 3:30 sore (malem amat). Loker tiap angkatan beda-beda. Buat anak kelas 10 lokernya warna putih. Anak kelas 11 dapet loker warna biru. Senior (kelas 12) dapetnya warna orange.

Sekolah gue juga agak beda. Tahun pertama SMA tuh kelas 10, bukan kelas 9 kayak SMA biasa di Amerika. Begitulah.

Tahu lah, entar aja ya. Babaiiii.

* * *

**A/N: Gimana? Yah, gak kayak chapter beneran sih, tapi review yaa! THANKS! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Halo semuanya! Maap lama BUANGEETT update, biar chapternya panjang (lumayan doang sih), hehe ^^**

**Review repliesnya!**

**My lovely: Thank you banget! Maapp updatenya lama bangettt, hehehe! :D  
**

**Zimizumi: Thanks ya! Yeeyson ama Paipaah? Tunggu aja, dijamin mereka nanti muncul... (beberapa kekacuan kemudian) -v-**

**Disclaimer. Udah tau, iya Percy dkk bukan milik saya (iri gue ama lo Rick) =_=**

**WARNING! DI SINI RATING T SUDAH MUNCUL, BANYAK KATA-KATA PARAH! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Tengah malam, ketika semua penghuni kost-kostan sudah tertidur… Ada suatu bayangan yang muncul di tengah badai petir yang berlangsung... Yaitu Connor Stoll.

Dia pun ke ruang tamu untuk mengecek keadaan. "Yes! Gelap! Gue bisa nonton (insert everyone-obviously-knows porn film here) nih!" bisik dia dengan girang overload. Lalu Connor masukin DVD-nya. Tinggal nyalain TV-nya… Gak nyala.

"Hmm… Di remot gak bisa… Coba di TV-nya deh," dia bilang sambil mencet tombol "ON" di TV LCD kost-kostan itu. Tapi, kelihatannya TV-nya ketiduran nih. Kalo TV bisa bicara ya, bilangnya gini: "Weh ini tengah malem! Gue lagi tidur, udah ah pergi lo sana!"

Connor pencet-pencet tombolnya lagi sambil bisik, "Ayolah…" _Lebih baik gue jadi barang rongsokan daripada gue tidur aja diggangguin, _TV berpikir (andai saja kalau TV bisa berpikir). Akhirnya gara-gara Connor kagak tahan, dia pun berteriak:

"ARGHHH! MASA NONTON CNN, NONTON BBC NEWS KEK, NONTON METRO TIVI KEK BISA TAPI NONTON (insert everyone-obviously-knows porn film here) AJA KAGAK BISA! BACOT BENER NIH TV!"

Ck, ck, ck. Wrong move, Connor.

Tiba-tiba, suasana sepertinya turun 353 derajat Celcius. Bayangan yang so familiar di belakang, aura Tartarus… _Matilah gue,_ Connor pikir.

Saatnya pun tiba, dan dia telah meninggal. Eh, hampir deh. _Almost_ rest in peace, Connor Stoll.

"CONNOR STOLL! SINI LOOOOO!"

Lalu terdengarlah suara seorang Connor Stoll yang melengking hingga Kutub Utara, dan suara kembang apa yang padahal gak ada festival penting hari itu. Sedemikian ributnya kost-kostan yang satu ini, ini sebenarnya adalah awal permulaan. Berarti kost-kostan ini telah dicap "KOST-KOSTAN PALING RIBUT" oleh Guiness World Records.

_-SMA Goode [Keesokan harinya, istirahat pertama: 8:45 A.M.]-_

"Cuy, kok muka ama badan lo merah semua? Asepan (berasap -_-") lagi! Lo dicium cewek gak jelas lagi ya?" tanya Percy.

"Jangan tanya, ini gara-gara PACAR LO! BEBEB LO TERSAYANG!" teriak Connor gak tahan.

"Kasian banget gila," kata Travis dengan penuh simpati… layaknya orang PHP.

"Gak bakal bantu tuh," balas Connor pasrah.

"Emang nape sampe gitu?" tanya Percy lagi kebingungan. Belom pernah dia ngeliat di hidupnya Annabeth ngebacok (atau ngebacot) Stoll bersaudara ini sampa habis-habisan. "Gini coy," Connor mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi kan tengah malem tuh hujan, badai, petir, kilat, Thor ama Loki lagi berantem, macem gitu... Gua diem-diem keluar buat nonton (again, insert the porn movie here), soalnya kan kesempatan, te-"

Belom apa-apa Percy udah motong, "Ck, ck, ck."

Connor pun lanjut, "Gua kan udah masukin DVD-nya, tinggal nyalain remot aja… Terus TV-nya gak nyala! Udah deh gue kagak tahan terus teriak 'Bacot bener nih TV!' Terus suhunya turun, Annabeth muncul, jadilah gue seperti ini! Simsalabim abrakadabra." (note the sarcasm in the last sentence.)

"Untung lo kagak bangunin gue," kata Travis sambil nyengir. "Cuman gua bingung, kok lu teriak sampe Rusia, mungkin Kutub Utara tapi kok yang bangun cuman Annabeth doang?" tanya Travis kembali.

"Kan Grover tukang ngorok, lo kan juga ngorok, Clarisse… waduh, entar aja lah, Chris, iya, rata-rata anak kost kita ngorok semua kecuali Annabeth ama beberapa yang lain. Habis itu kan Annabeth tidur pake earplug, dia juga bilang gak ada yang akan ngambil earplug itu… Kecuali Percy… Habis itu Percy sekamar sama Annabeth… Hmm…" Connor balas, dan kedua Stoll bersaudara nyengir penuh kecurigaan.

_Matilah gue, _pikir Percy.

Dan sebelum Percy bisa berteriak "tolong", dia sudah ada di hadapan Annabeth, pacarnya itu.

"Lapor, WK! Tersangka Percy Jackson telah mencuri earplug weka!" seru Travis dan Connor barengan.

"Hah!? Dia nyuri… EARPLUG GUE!?" teriak Annabeth sang wakil ketua kost-kostan paling rebut nggak yakin.

"Lha terus kalo weka pake earplug kan gak mungkin denger Connor teriak-teriak!" bela Travis.

"Hmm… Sabar… Kan gua denger Connor teriak-teriak, perasaan gak ada kuping gua yang pake earplug… Terus, Percy… O iya! Dia kan sebelah gue! Dia MAKE EARPLUG! Pantes gua liat ada kulit keluar dari kuping dia, terus denger suara dia ngorok! JIJAYY!" teriak Annabeth.

"O iya… Hukumannya…" sengir Annabeth lagi.

_Matilah gue,_ pikir Percy lagi. Mukanya putih kayak kertas fotocopy, keringat dingin bercucuran… Time to die.

Yah, hampir mati sih. Tapi kali ini caranya lebih sadis daripada caranya Connor.

"DASAR KETUA BRENGSEK GAK BISA KASIH TELADAN!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Annabeth kepada sang ketua kost, Percy, sebelum ia melahap pacarnya itu. Kemudian, terdengarlah teriakan ultrasonik yang mencapai Mars, yaitu teriakan si "Otak Rumput Laut" a.k.a. "Seaweed Brain", Percy Jackson.

"Mengerikan," kata Travis dan Connor ketakutan, lalu cepat-cepat kabur.

_-Kelas Aljabar [Setelah istirahat pertama, 9:15 A.M.]-_

Sementara itu, Bu Dodds lagi nerangin tentang, yah, aljabar lah. Saking bosannya, sekitar 99 koma 999999 persen anak-anak ketiduran. Kecuali si anak ALIM, Katie Gardner.

"Habis istirahat emang gak bisa konsen," keluh Katie, yang gara-gara dikerjain sama Stoll bersaudara (serealnya diganti jadi yang expired) perutnya jadi mules (minum Entrostop!). Sialnya lagi, Bu Dodds lagi nanyain PR (note: dialog di bawah harus dibaca dengan monotonous tone).

"Katie. Bawa buku PS+PR?"

"Bawa kok bu!" kata Katie yakin 100%. Dia ngambil tas Kipling hijaunya, dan… SIAL. Nggak ada.

"Lha, kok…"

"Ternyata tidak bawa ya. LAPOR KE GURU PIKET! SEKARANG!"teriak Bu Dodds.

Lebih parah lagi, habis lapor ke guru piket, terdengar suara cekikikan di toilet cowok. Terus Katie ngeliat buku warna hijau yang ada label: "KATIE GARDNER". Katie pun melihat sepatu Reebok hitam bekas yang ditulis: "STOLL".

"DASAR KAKAK ADEK NYEBELIN!" teriak Katie nggak tahan.

_-Teras Kost-Kostan [Sepulang sekolah, 5:00 P.M.]-_

Lima anak sedang disidang di meja hijau. Bukan meja hijau konotasi sih, tapi di kursi-kursi deket tempat main ping-pong. Chiron Brunner, "Babe Chiron" (baca: BA-BE, bukan BEIB), sang Bapak Kost, bertanya kepada Connor dulu _"to break the ice"._

"Connor, kok badanmu merah semua?"_  
_

"DI BACOK ANNABETH, eh, WEKA BABE!" teriak Connor. Muka Babe Chiron langsung putih, tapi geregetan.

**(Allie [gue, the author] commercial break: Geregetan, ge-ge-ge-geregetan~~ Lagu dari mana tuh ya?)**

_Lha kok..._ Chiron berpikir. Terus dia tanya deh ke Annabeth, "Lha kamu kenapa menghajar Connor, Annabeth?"

"Dia pas tengah malem diem-diem mau nonton film porno, pak! Ya saya sebagai ketua, eh, weka, harus turun tangan dong!"

_Doeng. _Muka sang Bapak Kost ini langsung pucat. _Film porno? Waduh! Ini harus diselidiki lebih dalam,_ pikir Chiron. It's Shinichi Kudo time.

* * *

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Saya sangat kecewa pada kalian semua..." keluh Chiron agak kesal.

Annabeth meledak-ledak; "KALIAN INI COWOK-COWOK BOKEP SEMUA YAAA!"

Percy protes, "Gue ka-"

"IYE LO JUGA! CEPET SANA MASUK BARISAN! BANGSAT JUGA NIH KETUA GAK BENER!"

"Ups," kata Percy licik sambil nyengir penuh kemenangan.

*Part 1 Beethoven Symphony no. 5, Allegro con brio*

_Tengah malam, ketika semua anak sudah "tidur"..._

Chiron sedang menulis di diarinya (hashtag Unrevealed Facts), yang tersamar sebagai "Catatan Anak Nakal". Saking dia sering nulis di buku hariannya yang "tersamar" itu, banyak anak-anak kost yang ketakutan. Ini isinya:

* * *

Dear diary **(Allie: yapp, "dear diary"~)**,

Siang-siang tadi aku telah membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul "Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang" yang kupinjam di perpustakaan umum. Hebat sekali, wanita yang bernama Raden Ajeng Kartini ini berhasil menyamakan derajat pria dan wanita di Indonesia. Aku jadi teringat oleh Annabeth. Dia sebagai wakil ketua kost sangat baik dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Terlalu baik, malah.

Tadi sore ada berita yang lumayan mengejutkan. Tengah malam Connor ternyata mau menonton film dewasa. Waduh... ck, ck, ck... Tapi Annabeth juga salah, harusnya dia tidak boleh begitu. Tapi Percy juga jadi ketua tidak memberi teladan yang baik. Masih ada Travis dan Katie pula. Haduh... Stres...

Pulang sekolah, Annabeth menjadi gila. Dia berteriak-teriak (kepada Percy lagi) seperti burung pemakan bangkai, dan berkata-kata kasar pula. Dia tidak seperti biasanya-teratur, rapi, dan tenang. Terus, dia selalu berkata "saya sebagai ketua", bukan wakil ketua. Mungkin dia masih teringat masa-masa ketika Percy masih seperti yang dulu. Dia jadi ketua saat dia SMP.  


Hmm... Sudah jam 12 nih... Tidur dulu ah... Bye-bye... Muach!  


Chiron :3 

* * *

Tetapi Babe tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok...  



End file.
